


A Cat's Perspective

by Dogi9



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode: s02e16 Masters of All Time, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogi9/pseuds/Dogi9
Summary: Takes place through the eyes of Jack's cat Jasmine. This fic is somewhat dark. The song is No One By Aly & AJ.





	A Cat's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is presented [as it was originally published](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/2898015/1/A-Cat-s-Perspective) \- without edits - on April 17, 2006._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Author's Notes: I got the idea for this songfic after I saw "Masters of All Time". This fic takes place through the eyes of Jack's cat Jasmine, only a couple of minutes before Danny enters his house after altering time. This is a Songfic. The Song is Aly & AJ's "No One". Don't expect the greatest story ever written, 'cause it's not. I was also a bit rushed when I wrote it.

_I am movin' through the crowd_   
_Tryin' to find myself_   
_Feel like a guitar that's never played_   
_Will someone strum away_

The cat lay on the floor, absorbing the heat. She didn't know why there was heat there, but she didn't care. Just as long as she was warm, happy, and loved. She heard the bang of a door, and turned away from the sound.

_And I ask myself_   
_Who do I wanna be_   
_Do I wanna throw away the key_   
_And invent a whole new me_

He always had to disturb her. Pluck her out of her bright peace of heaven. He held her in his arms and spoke softly about dreams unfulfilled. About lost love. About the mistakes and errors of his past.

_And I tell myself_   
_No one_   
_No one - don't wanna be_   
_No one but me_

She swiped. He dropped her, drops of blood fell on the carpet. He cried out in pain. She stood watching, her ears flat.

_You are movin' through the crowd  
Tryin' to find yourself_

She hadn't meant to hurt him this badly, but he was hurting her. He didn't do anything, he just loved her.

_Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down_

She warily approached him. He was crying. She saw gash across the side of his face where she broke skin. Why did she do that?

_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be_

She realized he wasn't just crying because of the physical pain, but of the emotional pain, all the depression of his life had surfaced in one blow, freeing itself.

_Do I wanna throw away the key  
And invent a whole new me_

She had never seen him this upset. She wanted to confort him, but knew the damage had been done before she even existed. But she still had to try, he was all he had.

_Gotta tell yourself_   
_No one_   
_No one - don't wanna be_   
_No one but me_

She saw a familiar mist float out of his mouth, but he continued to cry, the gash on his face now hidden by the spread of ecto-acne. She slowly backed away. It was his life, he had to try to work it out himself. There was nothing she could do.

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall_   
_You turn the light on to erase it all_   
_You wonder what it like to not feel worthless_   
_So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

She heard the door open. Since when did the infamous Jack Fenton have friends? She looked as he straightened up, surprise overpowering the pain.

"Not since college," The cat thought sadly.

_No one_   
_No one - don't wanna be_   
_No one but me_

She heard the door close and a boy call out. The voice made her realize that something was about to happen. Change was coming, she was sure of it.

_We are movin' through the crowd..._

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> See? I personally think I should've written more, but It's already written. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
